El dolor de una despedida
by KatMora606
Summary: Sin duda Aang y Katara vivieron muchas aventuras juntos, pero... ¿Qué tan amargo es decir adiós?


El inicio del invierno se manifestó con aún más ferocidad y frío del que se esperaba, sin duda el polo sur no era un lugar muy confortable, pero ni Bumi, Kya o Tenzin estaban ahí por eso.

Ahí, dentro de lo que parecía una habitación pequeña y casi en penumbras, sobre esa cama con tonos celestes grisáceos, yacía el Avatar, en ese momento su rostro estaba afligido por el dolor físico y emocional, él sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero sin darse cuenta los días, meses y años pasaron volando frente a sus ojos, sólo le quedaba agradecer y contemplar la vida que había tenido.

A su corta edad se había tenido que enfrentar al hecho de ser el Avatar y tras esto cometió errores, errores de los cuales ahora no se arrepentía, puesto que si se ponía a analizar la situacion nunca podía imaginar su vida sin los amigos que conoció.

Su error, más que un error fue un accidente, un accidente que le costó cien años, durante los cuales el exterior ajeno a él se destruía y corrompia cada vez más llegando a desatar una guerra.

Después de despertar era difícil asimilar las cosas como eran, el sólo era un niño tratando de llevar los problemas del mundo, tratando de resolver lo que él de manera inconveniente comenzó... Tratando de salvarse.

En el proceso de terminar con la guerra había conocido a personas que fueron muy amables y comprometidas con él, otras al inicio no tanto, pero la mayoría perduró a su lado y su relación se profundizó llegando a tener una amistad entrañable.

El Avatar fue fuente de inspiración para muchos, era un hombre fuerte, decidido, determinado y sobre todo amable y bondadoso, pero esa no era nada más que una simple mascara que mostraba al mundo, después de todo también era un hombre a final de cuentas, algunos de sus amigos más íntimos llegaron a conocer esa otra versión completamente diferente de él, pero había una sola persona que lo conocía realmente, esa persona con la que compartió emociones, sentimientos, momentos y aventuras, esa persona que se mantuvo ahí siempre para él, no importaban las circunstancias, ella era su refugio, alguien con quien podía desnudar su alma, ella siempre le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante... Katara.

No sabía cómo es que ella acepto ser su amiga, su novia, su esposa, madre de sus hijos... Su compañera de vida, incluso ahora, ella estaba a su lado.

Nada en este momento es justo', pensó el Avatar para si mismo.

"Quisiera tener un momento a solas con mis hijos", exigió débilmente el avatar.

Las personas que se encontraban en la tenue habitación obedecieron y salieron dejando solamente a los primogénitos del Avatar.

En ese momento los tres hermanos compartían el mismo sentimiento de tristeza, al ver lentamente a su padre pudieron recordar su vida con él, nunca habían sido una familia perfecta, pero en ocasiones los muchos momentos que compartieron juntos simplemente fueron perfectos y muy felices.

"Quería decirles que estoy muy orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes, tienen una gran vida por delante, vivanla al máximo, vivan con euforia cada día, disfruten mucho de las personas que los rodean, sé que en algunos momentos no fuí un buen padre..."

"No digas eso papá, eres un gran padre, todos nosotros sabíamos que te ibas para preservar la paz... muchas veces nos dijiste que lo hacías por nosotros", interrumpió la hermana de enmedio tratando de no romper el llanto.

"Papá, tú nos diste más de lo que merecíamos, nosotros te agradecemos todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, fuiste más que un excelente padre", le siguió el hermano menor, Tenzin.

Kya y Tenzin miraron de reojo a Bumi, el hermano mayor tenía la vista baja cómo si tratará de digerir todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando levantó la vista hacia donde estaba su padre, pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos grisáceos y trago saliva amargamente antes de hablar.

"ERES un padre asombroso, enserio, te sales de los límites..." Trato de decir un poco juguetón "... Y Tenzin tiene razón, nos diste más de lo que merecíamos, nosotros somos los que fuimos egoístas y malcriados algunas veces...de acuerdo, muchas veces de hecho, pero te amamos papá, gracias por todo" dijo Bumi muy serio las últimas palabras, se inclinó hacia la cama para abrazarlo.

"Te amo mucho hijo" dijo Aang con lágrimas en los ojos, "eres un gran hombre, eres fuerte, determinado y estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu padre", se rompió el abrazo y Bumi sonrió débilmente a su padre para después salir de la habitación tratamiento de secar sus lágrimas.

"Kya, yo no fui muy comprensible contigo en muchas ocasiones, sé que eres diferente a muchas mujeres, eres muy testaruda en ocasiones, en eso te pareces a tu madre. Todos tienen un propósito en este mundo, sé que piensas que aún no descubres el tuyo y eso es frustrante para ti, pero yo veo en ti una mujer de cambio, aún te faltan muchas cosas por descubrir de ti misma, pero yo veo en ti una mujer que contribuira en la revolución de este mundo... Te amo con todo mi corazón hija", dijo Aang mientras miraba a su hija llorar en silencio.

"Oh papá... Muchas gracias, yo también te amo" dijo la morena mientras se echaba a los brazos de su padre para darle un abrazo delicado tratando de no lastimarlo, se separaron lentamente y Kya beso la parte superior de su mano antes de dedicarle una sonrisa, lentamente se levantó y dejó la habitación.

La habitación quedó en silencio, los dos maestros aire se miraban a los ojos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper la atmósfera, pero fue hasta que Tenzin junto el valor y las palabras.

"Eres un gran hombre papá, simplemente asombroso, me gustaría ser tan grandioso como tu"

"No quisiera que heredes mis problemas, tienes toda una vida por delante y no me gustaría..." Aang fue interrumpido por Tenzin bruscamente.

"¡No papá, no son problemas!; me enseñaste toda la cultura de los nómadas aire, para mí será un gran honor continuar tu legado, es un gran honor ser tu hijo", dijo Tenzin con gran orgullo en su voz, pero trataba de ser fuerte para no llorar.

Aang extendió sus brazos para que su hijo le correspondiera y así fue.

Tenzin trató de mantener su postura, trató de mantener su postura desde hace mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento se sintió como un niño, se sintió como cuando era un chiquillo que corría a los brazos de su padre en busca de consuelo, para después olvidar la razón de su llanto. Ahora era un hombre y le esperaban muchas situaciones difíciles, estaba bien ser débil por última vez en mucho tiempo.

Entre sollozos se separaron lentamente y está vez fue Aang quien tenía una sonrisa amarga y feliz en el rostro.

"¿Puedes hacer pasar a tu madre, porfavor?" Dijo Aang con voz quebrada por los sollozos aún atrapados en la garganta.

Tenzin sólo asintió y antes de salir de la habitación limpió sus lágrimas y suspiro profundamente.

Bumi, Kya y Tenzin, los hijos del Avatar Aang, cada uno de ellos llevaba un poco de sus padres.

Bumi tenía más similitud a su padre, desde niño manifestó una actitud alegre, juguetona y aventurera, pero nunca cambió, simplemente maduró sin cambiar esas aptitudes.

En cambio Kya tenía una personalidad más atribuida a su madre, porque cuando Katara no estaba siendo amable y maternal, era terca y testaruda incluso un poco cruel y sarcástica, y así era exactamente Kya.

Tenzin era una mezcla de ambos, pero aún así no se parecía en nada, él heredó la madurez de ambos padres, pero en el fondo también heredó la alegría, tenía una personalidad tan única.

Esos tres niños eran su adoración desde que nacieron. Recordó cuando ellos aún siendo padres primerizos se preocupaban demasiado por las atenciones que debía recibir su bebé, lo sobreprotectores que habían sido.

Todo era muy injusto, ella no merece ésto'

Toda vida es difícil, mucho más para alguien que pertenece al mundo y tiene el deber de protegerlo y mantener la paz.

Nunca pidió esa vida, pero debía admitir que si su vida no lo hubiera elegido a él no podría haber conocido a maravillosas personas, no hubiera vivido cada cálido momento que pasó con su familia y amigos, no era momento de arrepentimiento ni de tristeza, de nuevo era momento de aceptación y avance.

Ver a su esposa entrar a la habitación casi en penumbras le hizo tener un escalofrío.

'Ella no merece ésto' pensó para si mismo Aang mientras la admiraba estática en el marco de la puerta.

Ella no merecía ese sufrimiento, siempre estuvo ahí para él, incluso ahora. Recordó los viejos tiempos, cuando la conoció, no sabía que la necesitaba hasta que la encontró y se aferró a ella con ambas manos y jamás la soltó.

Desde de aquel momento en que abrió los ojos después de la tormenta sabía que sus destinos estaban entrelazados, fue todo un viaje darse cuenta que tan unidos estaban, cada día se conocían aún más, hasta tal punto de conocerse mejor que la palma de su mano, siempre juntos, siempre unidos, tan aferrados, pero nunca perdidos.

En su juventud tuvieron muchos momentos felices, pequeñas travesuras que les hacían sentir la adrenalina y alegrar su joven corazón, sin duda el tiempo no se detenía y eso los llevo a madurar y reforzar sus fortalezas, con más paso del tiempo sabían que se acercaban a el final inevitable, porque todos deben morir en algún momento.

Katara trató de caminar hacia la cama, pero en cuanto entró a la habitación la respiración le comenzó a faltar y las piernas le fallaron y no dieron otro paso.

'¡Vamos!, Tienes que ser fuerte, hazlo por él, por tus hijos, por ti' pensó para si misma.

Pero era difícil ser fuerte en ese momento; ahí, en medio de la habitación sobre la cama estaba recostado el amor de su vida, ese que conoció cuando sólo era un niño bajito y calvo de doce años de edad, ese niño que se convirtió en su amigo, ese joven que se convirtió en su novio, ese hombre que se convirtió en su esposo, ese ser humano que amó todos los días de su vida y seguiría amando incluso después de la vida misma.

Tomó un suspiro sólo para descubrir un nudo en su garganta, se acercó con cautela y se sentó lentamente a su lado. Él la miró, la miró como lo había hecho toda la vida, con anhelo en su corazón y amor en su alma.

Alcanzó su mano y la acercó a su rostro para besarla suavemente.

Ella incapaz de soportarlo más apretó fuerte sus ojos y dejó que las lágrimas siguieran su camino.

"Te amo" dijo él mirando su rostro.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada plateada centellante, "yo también te amo, Aang. Te amo tanto que duele" bajó la vista y soltó varios sollozos.

Él puso su mano debajo de su barbilla y la obligó a míralo a los ojos.

"Sabes que nos volvemos a ver, ¿Verdad?" Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que no será pronto" dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su cabeza en una suave caricia.

"Te voy a esperar hasta entonces" declaró sonriendo aún más.

Katara también sonrió

"Hasta las estrellas"

"Hasta las estrellas" repitió suavemente, ella se inclinó y le dió un tierno beso en la frente.

No había más palabras, y si las había no era necesario decirlas, ya se habían dicho y demostrado su amor incondicional toda la vida.

Su amor duraría hasta las estrellas... Hasta el infinito...

Y en algún lugar del mundo una pequeña niña lloraba mientras su madre pronunciaba su nombre...

"Korra".

_Te entrego esto con lágrimas en mis ojos, aprecialo y comenta que opinas porfavor._

_Hay una pequeña referencia en este capítulo: la parte de "porque todos deben morir en algún momento" es una frase de la canción 'A Little Piece Of Haeven' de Avenged Sevenfold; simplemente me gusta esa canción y me encanta esa frase._

_Pd: Seguiré escribiendo fanfics kataang ;)_


End file.
